Umigakure no sato
by narutoxxx123
Summary: He has a family, he has a new home, and no demon inside him. new fic will be a harem  no good really with summaires
1. Chapter 1

(Unknown Council room)

"Is everyone present and accounted for" spoke a figure wearing what appeared to be Kage clothing, he had on long white robes with light blue lines reaching from the centre of the chest and finishing at the shoulders. They had in the traditional Kage hat with a light blue triangle at the front with the kanji for sea in black within the triangle.

He looked out over the gather people seated around on oval shaped room with raised seating on either side with the Kage seat right at the far end of the room (Think houses of parliament) one side sat the civilian representatives on the other the ninja clan heads.

One of the gathered group spoke up "Yes my lord we are all present, I also think I speak for everyone when I ask what is it that you have called this meeting for?" nods of agreement from all the others present in the room confirmed that man's question.

"Ahhhh Tazuna all in due time my friend, first I would like to know how our young village is doing" the leader asked smiling at his council "Now Tazuna as the head of the civilian council is there anything that requires my attention?"

Some muttered conversation was passed around the one half of the council before the man identified as Tazuna nodded and began "Well my lord firstly I'd like to say progress on the bridges to join Kika and Jiro islands to the main land is steady and they should be finished in the next few months" the Kage nodded and gestured for him to continue "We have also completed work on the wall surrounding the village as well as the majority of the buildings inside, only the shinobi hospital and the research facility are still incomplete although the civilian hospital is up and running"

"Things sound as if they are ahead of schedule" replied the kage, getting a nod in return "Hmmm well I got to say I'm proud that you all decided to join this village, what you all have accomplished is remarkable" he said joy clearly evident in his voice.

"No sir it is we who are glad to be of service to the village and yourself, if it wasn't for you then many of our clans would be without homes and a secure place to live" responded a large male, who by his build had previous shinobi experience, he sported a thick moustache and glass with dark black hair. He wore a weapon smiths robe with an apron over the top.

"Now now Tessai if it wasn't for not only yours but the other civilian clans skills this village would of struggled to of been created never mind where it is now" he stated "I appreciate you civilian clans just as much as the shinobi clans without you we wouldn't have a weapons (Inoue clan), construction to such a high level (Aono clan), Trade links (Uruhara clan), start of a civilian medic programme (Kurosaki)" finished the kage.

"You are dismissed I know you are busy, Now moving onto shinobi affairs, what news have you guys got for me" he asked as the civilian council exited the room

A tall man standing around 6'1 with long white hair reaching his lower ankles, he had on a grey gi with a red sleeveless jacket over the top, on his back was a huge scroll which held various items, this person was head of the shinobi council "Yes Umikage there are a few things that you need to hear, at the moment all ninja accommodation has been completed along with the academy, we are waiting for a few of the clans to actually arrive in the village before we start anyone at the academy" he commented

"Ok that sounds acceptable, although as soon as everyone is settled I want the academy to be a major focal point we need young ninja and fast to help improve a military strength" kage replied

"Of course my lord, we currently have six clans including your own residing within our walls along with three others that are enroute towards the village and should be here within the next month. My main concern however is that I will not be as effective as a spy for our old village seeing as the old man wants me to find out what Orochimaru is up to"

"Ok Jiraiya well first tell me the clans which the village has gained" asked the Kage

"Well yours, Shihoin, Kohaku, Yuki, Ishida and Kuchiki clans are in the village now, we are waiting on the Terumi, Fuuma and Kamizuru clans to arrive" the man identified as Jiraiya replied

"Right now onto the main problem, if you cannot spy for us on Konoha what do u recommend then?"

Jiraiya didn't reply at first but took a thinking pose, after a couple of minutes he turned to the Kage "We should send in a spy to pose as a Konoha ninja"

"WHAT! Are you insane Jiraiya, send one of our ninja to the strongest of the hidden villages it could start a war if discovered" Shouted the female clan head Nozomi Shihoin, she had shoulder length green hair and a body most women would kill for. Her attire was traditional for Shihoin women, a backless black sleeveless undershirt, a red over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large black sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long black wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long black leg warmers with brown light shoes.

"Hey calm down Nozomi let Jiraiya explain the rest of his plan, sometimes you can be really hotheaded" said the head of the Yuki clan Mihane Yuki, she was a young woman, with short brown hair, her outfit consisted of a simple black kimono with white sash with the Yuki clan symbol on the back and black ninja sandals.

"I agree, so Jiraiya what is it you have planned because I do kind of agree with Nozomi that this could cause an incident that the village could do without this early in its life" commented Furido Kohaku head of the Kohaku clan and the Anbu division, he was slim build for a ninja he had on black anbu pants and shirt covered with a beige cloak and black combat boots.

"It is the most logical thing to do in this situation" stated Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan he has long black hair and wears a long grey kimono with a black sleeveless jacket over the top with his sword (Sebonzakura) strapped to his left waist.

The final member of the ninja council made his voice heard, this was Ryuken Ishida head of the Ishida clan and village security he wore a long white kimono with a blue cross adorning it "Let's hear Jiraiya out, if we do not like his plan we can always come up with another option that will not risk the welfare of this village"

"Well I wasn't planning on sending one of our experienced ninja because one it would be to suspicious on Konoha behalf, so I was thinking about sending one of the children to pose as an orphan and spy while entering the academy there" Jiraiya said standing to address the whole council

"No that's too dangerous; it was a long shot with an experienced ninja but a kid with none is just unthinkable" exclaimed Nozomi

The room just erupted into chaos, the Umikage just sat there in contemplation. He finally had enough of all the shouting and radiated killing intent that silenced the room in an instant "Jiraiya is this the only way?" the sternness in his voiced didn't leave any doubt of his seriousness

"It's the only way I can see, with any chance of success" he replied

"Very well then I will be sending my own son on this mission and it shall be ranked SS-class, there is no room for argument this decision is final" the kage spoke looking over his clan heads from his seat. There were various signs of agreement ranging from nods to spoken acknowledgement.

"You are all dismissed; I must go inform my wife and son of this. Jiraiya will you stay for a moment please"

Jiraiya paused as he was walking off, he turned and returned to his seat next to the Umikage he waited till the others left the room before replying "Minato what is it you need?"

Minato took his kage hat off to reveal messy blonde hair that stuck up at various angles and bright blue eyes. "You are coming with me to explain this to Kushina"

_I'm dead_ thought Jiraiya "Great when?" sarcasm and fear evident in his reply

"Right now" smirked Minato

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so thats the first chapter please review, like to what u think and anythink you want me to add ill try and see if i can fit it in<strong>

**This will be a harem fic still aint sure who will be the main girl but there will be around 8 girls in the harem maybe more**


	2. Chapter 2

(Namikaze compound)

"Right then Naruto have you got everything you will need for this mission" Minato asked his son

"Yeh Yeh I'm all set can we just get this over with, I don't want to see mom cry again" moaned a 12yr old Naruto. He stood around 5'3 with messed up blonde hair like his father although it was slightly darker and bright blue eyes, his outfit consisted of a black loose fitting pants with a red stripe going up both legs. The top half was covered with a grey mesh shirt and over that a black t-shirt with red stripes starting on both shoulders and meeting on his chest (creates a V) on his back was a wooden Boken and either leg was a Shuriken and Kunai holster

"Eager aren't you, thought you would of wanted to say bye to everyone specially two certain ladies, they will be sad you didn't see them before you left" teased Minato

Naruto just blushed and moved his mouth but no words came out. "Hahaha relax son I was messing with you but I do seriously think you should get to know them better, you are being put in the CRA after all and they are your team mates. Anyway getting serious now this is SS-rank mission not only due to the danger involved but the duration of this mission it will be at least 3yrs before you return" Minato spoke moving from amused to serious in a split second

"I understand you want me to spy on Konoha because Gramps can't do it, if I'm there that long doesn't that mean I will be inducted into the Ninja corps there?" Naruto asked

While they were talking in the back garden Kushina had come out the house accompanied by two girls around same age as Naruto, these are his genin team mates. The first was around the same height as Naruto she had deep purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail, with two bangs falling down over her face, she had an orange jacket that was open showing she had on an all in one black suit which tied behind her neck showing off the majority of her back and shoulders. She is the clan heiress of the Shihoin clan Yoroichi.

The second had short black hair that reached her shoulders and she had on a similar outfit to Yoroichi except her jacket was sleeveless and white, she also had a sword strapped horizontally along her back she was around 5'0 and the shortest out the group and also the heiress to the Kohaku clan Soifon.

"What they talking about Lady Kushina" asked Soifon with a bow. Yoroichi sweat dropped at this

"God Soifon when are you going to lighten up" Yoroichi asked shaking her head. Kushina just giggled at their antics

"Shut it Ichi, just because I have manners" Soifon growled as she turned to Yoroichi who took it in her stride and walked over to the others

"Ok now let me get this straight I've got to spy for at least 3yrs and report to you Sensei whenever he is in town, you also want me to socialise and try and turn people to our village. That pretty much sum it up? Naruto asked

Minato nodded and replied "Ye that's pretty much it just be careful though we don't want to lose you" concern obvious in his voice

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just worried about telling my team" "Tell us what?" Naruto went ridged and slowly turned to see the two people he wanted to see the least right now

He looked round to his father and he wasn't there, but over by his mother going in to the house waving back to him "I'll leave you to it Naruto" he shouted

"God dam fathers could have helped" he wined, he looked back to the girls "Err…. Hi girls was just discussing my latest mission with my dad" flashing a grin hoping it would help

"Well are you going to tell us what we going to be doing then?" Soifon asked crossing her arms

Scratching his head Naruto replied " You guys are staying here and being trained by my mother, while I go on a…. 3yr plus mission"

Silence ….

"WHAT!" both the girls shouted

_Oh crap they going to kill me _thought Naruto

"There had best be a good explanation for this Naruto, otherwise you going to wish you hadn't been born" threatened Yoroichi a sickly sweet smile plastered on both their faces

"It's difficult to explain you see I got to go spy on Konoha because Gramps cannot do it and I was picked, please don't freak out I will be coming back" he tried to re assure them

Soifon was crying, while Yoroichi was comforting her "Naruto we are not upset about you going on this mission it's because we will not see you for so long, we… we both care about you deeply and not seeing you for so long will be unbearable" she finished with a still sobbing Soifon on her shoulder

"You two are the most important people to me in the entire world, I cannot bear to see you like this, if I could do something I would" Naruto replied dejected

"There is Naru" a soft voice spoke

He spins round to see his mother and father approaching "What do you mean?"

"Naruto I have been putting off telling you this till the time is right but now seems like an appropriate time" Minato took a breath "You see me and your mother refused to go through this but you have no choice I'm afraid because you are the last of two clans you have to undertake the CRA (Clan restoration act) so you will have to have multiple wives and I think we may have two takers right here" he looked at the girls with a smirk

Both girls where sporting massive blushes and having the same thought _I can be his wife this is awesome_

Naruto was speechless _I have to have multiple wives oh god dad has trouble with mom man I'm screwed in the future_

"We are a little young to get married aren't we?" he asked

"You don't want us as your wives Naruto" the girls said whilst pouting

"N N No it's not that I would be honoured but I feel we are a little young to commit to this" he said pleading with them to understand

"Girls calm down you as well Naruto, don't worry you won't have to get married till you come back off this mission by then you will be old enough is that ok with you guys?"

"That's fine Dad/Umikage" they replied

"Good now Naruto Jiraiya is at the front gate you had best be off, you got everything?" Minato asked his son

"Yep got everything dad I'll see you all when I get back bye guys" he said as he shunshined out of there

"My baby" Kushina cried as he disappeared

"He will be fine dear no need to worry" he said to his wife with a smile, then turned to the girls "Right now girls as you know Naruto must have multiple wives so you are going to have to share him plus that means you are going to find other girls or women to join your little harem you understand?"

"Yes sir" they replied in unison

"Good now run along and have a nice day" he smiled as they ran home to tell their parents the news "Man I'm going to have some pissed of clan heads to deal with soon" he sighed

"Well as long as the girls want it nothing they can do" Kushina said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder to comfort him

"I guess you're right, it's going to be a long 3yrs though"

(At the gate)

"God dam it where is that little pip squeak" moaned Jiraiya

"You talking about me gramps?" spoke Naruto as he appeared out of a Hurricane

_Show off_ thought Jiraiya

"Come on take one last look because it will be your last for a while"

_Man I'm going to miss this place, oh well when I come back I'll be more powerful than I am now and Umigakure can finally show its strength_ thought Naruto

"Come on then gramps let's get this show on the road" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air

"Just like his mom" mumbled the Sannin

Naruto heads off into the unknown not knowing what will await him in the strongest of the hidden villages Konoha

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait guys been busy with work etc hope you like this new chapter i will try and update again soon<strong>

**like i hopefully said this will be a harem fic and most the characters in it have been decided, i will put up a poll for the remaing places asap**

**please review would like to know where i can improve thanks guys and peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i know its been ages since i updated i do apologise for that just had so much going on its unreal, but im glad to announce the newest chapter for Umigakure no sato**, **please enjoy**

* * *

><p>(On the road, somewhere in tea country)<p>

"Hey gaki come here a sec will you" Jiraiya shouted from the clearing they had set up camp

….

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he shouted again starting to get pissed off

"Calm down sensei I'm right behind you" a voice calmly stated from behind him, Jiraiya turned round to lay his eyes upon his god son.

_How did he get behind me without me even sensing him _thought Jiraiya

"Naruto you scared the living daylights out of me, thought I'd lost you and your mother would have killed me in a very painful way" he shivered at the thought

Naruto shook his head "Sensei my mother isn't that bad, you just got to know how to handle her" he chuckled. Jiraiya couldn't believe how much like his father he was, in both looks and personality although at times he was like a mini Kushina

"Ye well you going to have to let me in on that secret someday, but moving on I need to know your skill level including strengths and weaknesses" Jiraiya stated suddenly becoming serious

Stunned by the sudden change in character of his godfather and sensei Naruto answered "I'd say im overall at high chuunin, would be low jounin with the experience" Jiraiya nodded at this "Hmm ok well when we get to Konoha you will have to go into the academy so try and restrict yourself to low chuunin at best, now what about individual skills?"

"Well I'm like my father in the fact that I specialise in Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu and I could be a jounin with these arts, my Taijutsu is around mid chuunin along with my Kenjutsu where as my Genjutsu is genin level seeing as I cannot cast any above C rank I can however dispel them up to A rank" Naruto said all in one breath

"Ok well as I said before stay at low chuunin level unless your life depends on it, I'll try and help you with your Genjutsu but that isn't really my strong point, what are your elemental affinities? I may be able to help you there" smiled Jiraiya

"I have wind, water and lightning like my parents" Naruto said bored of the conversation now

_Wow this kid could surpass his father_ thought Jiraiya "Well how far along with them are you?"

"I've mastered wind manipulation considering it's my strongest affinity, lightning I'm now learning to channel it through my body without causing harm, water I'm struggling with because I haven't started the training yet because my mother wanted me to master the others first" he ticked them off on his hand as the went through them

"Impressive if I'm honest, well stick with what you know for the time being next time I see you I'll have some water training for you, now pack up camp we got to be moving if we going to get to Konoha by tomorrow" Jiraiya dismissed him with a wave of his hand

As Naruto went about sealing away his tent and other items into his scroll Jiraiya used the summoning technique and with a poof of smoke a Toad around the size of a small house appeared.

"**Jiraiya why have you summoned me?"** the toad asked in a booming voice

"Just need a lift to home Gamello, you are the fastest of the toads afterall" smiled Jiraiya

"**Alright hop on and hang tight, I want to get this over with ill have you there within the hour" **

"WHAT! Can you seriously do that?" asked Jiraiya shocked he didn't know a toad could travel that fast

"**Yes I can rival the cheetahs for speed, now get your charge and hurry it up I'm getting bored" **he spokeagitation clear in his voice

"Oi gaki you done? We got to move now" he shouted

"Ye I'm coming hold your horses…. Wow that's one huge frog sensei" Naruto said in awe

Grumbling **"I'm not a frog you twit I'm a toad"**

"Meh you look the same to me" Shrugged Naruto "Hey sensei you never told me you could summon"

"Ye me and your dad can summon the toads, you want to sign the contract" he asked

"Na its ok I summon foxes watch" he said as he started forming hand signs then slammed his hand on the ground calling out the technique then poof a fox around the same size as a large dog with three tails appeared **"Yo! Naruto you summoned me, whats up?"**

"Hey Shi I'd like to introduce you to my sensei, this is Jiraiya"

"**Hey there, oh nice I see you can summon toads sweet, if that's all Naruto I got to be going Kimi wants you to summon her soon she needs to talk to you" **the pitch black fox spoke as he waved with a tail then disappeared

"So can we get going now?" Naruto asked

"**Hop then gaki" **Gamello motioned towards his back where Jiraiya was sitting

Naruto jumped up, as he settled of the toad shot "DAMMIT GRAMPS YOU COULD OF WARNED ME!" Naruto shouted

1hour later…..

(Konoha main gate)

It was another boring day at Konoha main gate, the two chuunin guards where sitting at the check-in booth playing cards "Why the hell do we always get stuck with gate duty, I wanna get back out in the field" moaned one of the guards

"Kotetsu will you shut up moaning, just be happy for one we get to enjoy the peace and second we should be honoured to be protecting the village… Royal flush" smirked Izumo laying his cards on the table

"Dam it I just can't catch a break, man I wish something would happen" groaned Kotetsu throwing his cards down

Izumo laughed at his long-time friend, he then noticed two figures approaching the gate, "There you go my friend, two people heading this way so stop moaning and get serious"

"Yes! At last something to do" Kotetsu proclaimed "Let's get our game faces on" he said getting all serious all of a sudden. However this didn't last long.

"God damn it gramps you could of warned me the frog could travel that fast, I nearly lost my breaksfast" whined Naruto as they approached the booth the two chuunin where stationed at.

Jiriaya just palmed his face "I said I was sorry, even I didn't know he could move that fast. Oh and one more thing they are TOADS not FROGS how hard is that to understand" he said

The two guards just looked at each other stunned thinking the same thing

"_Is this kid seriously arguing with Lord Jiriaya"_

"Hey there yoo hoo! Any one home?" Naruto asked waving his face in front of the two guards faces "Wow gramps is everyone here like this?"

"No not really, must be because they have an awesome ninja such as me in their presence" he shouted while doing a strange dance

Naruto sweat dropped, _This guy really trained my dad?_

"Oh ermm sorry Lord Jiriaya we was not expecting you, what brings you back to the leaf?" asked Izumo

"I found this gaki here on my travels and he shows promise as a shinobi, thought I'd bring him along and enrol him in the academy" stated Jiriaya in a serious tone

"Well the first day of the academy is today and first class starts in an hour so you best hurry up, does the Hokage know? Asked Kotetsu

"Na I was going to drop him off at the academy then go see _sensei_ after to get it all sorted" Jiriaya ushered Naruto forward "Well we will be off"

"Yeah Yeah let's get this over with where the academy? Asked Naruto as they walked off

Jiriaya rolled his eyes "Geez your just as impatient as your mom and dad at times, I'll take you there now just relax and remember what I told you about holding back"

"No worries i got to stay at low chuunin at best nothing above that, so anything I should know about any of my potential class mates? And who you reckon we could get to join Umi?" he asked as the casually walked through the streets of Konoha

Jiriaya thought about the questions for a moment before answering "Im not definite on your class mates, however if you have a Hyuuga in your class they are a definite because their clan is in turmoil, Yamanaka could prove useful as well. Your dad wants the Inuzuka to join him as well. But I'll leave the rest up to you. He then got a wicked grin "I also hear you are in the CRA, there are some mighty fine girls in Konoha maybe you could wooo a couple" he said winking

Naruto smacked his head "Seriously you are a complete pervert you know that, Maybe I will try find a couple here to move back with me when I leave who knows I just want to concentrate on my job. So I got to try convincing the Hyuuga, Yamanaka and Inuzuka interesting shouldn't be too difficult"

"Really? What makes you say that?" Jiriaya asked shocked of the calmness of his godson

"Well dad told me about a pact between my clan and the Inuzuka meaning that our clans tied together so to speak, usually sealed with a marriage between someone from each clan. So I am kind of engaged to the heiress of the clan according to my dad anyway" he stated

"Oooookay, well we still got half hour till class starts fancy a bite to eat beforehand maybe a little background history from yours truly about the village" Asked Jiriaya

"Fine suppose it couldn't hurt"

(A while later)

"Right lets get you to the academy shall we" Jiriaya said

"Hmm" was the reply he got. Naruto was looking at the village he was going to call home for the next 3 years. The streets was wide and full of shops or stands and the place was full of activity and you could make out ninja using the roofs of the buildings as faster way to travel. Overall it was a peaceful place or so it seemed he knew of some of the workings that went on behind the scene thanks to his father and sensei. He had already been warned of a certain elder called Danzo and to avoid him at all costs.

By the time he came out of his thoughts they was at the gates to the academy, it was a large building similar in design to most civilian schools only difference was the indoor and outdoor training areas containing dummies and targets for basic skills training.

"Shalll we?" his Sensei asked gesturing with his arm. Naruto started walking followed by Jiriaya till they came to a class room that read 101a. They were told this was the first year class by the receptionist.

"Well this is where I leave you gaki, good luck and don't make too many enemies just yet" smirked Jiriaya and with that he shunshined away

"Oh well let's get this over with" and he knocked on the door. It was soon answered by a man with his hair in a ponytail and a scar across his nose, and dress in what Naruto presumed was standard Konoha shinobi attire as he had seen a fair few wearing the same thing. He looked at him in surprise; he wasn't expecting any more students.

"Hello may I help you?" the teacher asked

"Hello sir my name is Naruto and I have been assigned to this class" Naruto replied thinking it best to be polite

"Ok well I wasn't expecting anyone else, but come on in and we will get you settled, I'm Iruka by the way and your other sensei you will see in a second is Mizuki" the now named Iruka explained

Naruto walked into the class and had a quick glance round the room the class was pretty much full with around 40 students in their seats. Most of them didn't really catch his attention only a select few was of any interest. **(Not going to descried them because you all know they the rookie nine and what they look like, sorry I'm that lazy)**

He could make out a Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and two Inuzuka which appeared to be twins, others of note belonged to the Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi and Aburame clans.

_Hmmm looks like I'm in a class with all the major clans heirs_ thought Naruto

"Right guys we have another student joining us, Naruto would you tell us abit about yourself please" Iruka asked

Naruto sighed "Fine, names Naruto Uzumaki I like to train especially in kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu, not many dislikes and I want to surpass my father one day, how that Sensei?"

Iruka nodded and motioned for him to take a seat, as he walked to the back of the class he noticed a emo looking kid glaring at him. He just ignored him and made his way to where the shy looking Inuzuka girl sat by herself.

"Hey mind if I sit here" he asked with a smile

She looked at him and blushed only nodding

_oh god why am I blushing _she thought

And that began the longest 3yrs of his life….

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know there will be a time skip 3years but ill put some flashbacks in so things are explained, there will also be some action in the next chapter, my first fight scene so i really want to get it right<strong>

**Please review **


End file.
